ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 341 (12th May 1988)
Plot Angie gets up early and heads off in a taxi. Den watches her leave from the Square gardens. Alan tells Den that he thinks Michelle and Sharon will be able to move into their new flat together by the end of next week. Angie arrives at an airport and waits in the arrival lounge. It is Kathy's birthday, and Willmott-Brown has bought her an expensive perfume. She is flattered. Frank decides to take his children, Diane and Ricky, to The Vic after they finish school and introduce them to Pat in the process. The flight Angie is waiting for to arrive gets delayed. Dot looks at holidays abroad for herself, and decides to write to Charlie and invite him as well. Carmel is approached by a WPC who tells her she needs to get Junior under control. Den receives a note from Brad. Sue's obsession over her son's health causes friction between her and Guizin. She starts making remarks about Guizin and how she looks after her children, leading to Guizin walking out the café and vows never to return. Mary fails to return the following day, leaving Chris in a predicament as his personal and professional lives begin to collide. Angie phones Pat and lies to her, telling her her hospital appointment has been delayed. Kathy tells Pete about Angie's affair whilst she was in Spain. Michelle learns Den is considering buying Henry's Wine Bar and confronts him over it, wondering what he is up to. Den refuses to tell her anything. Chris has a business meeting to attend but cannot find childcare for Annie. Rod worries about Mary and agrees to look after Annie. Ian tries to work out if he has a chance with Donna, but Donna tells him them dating would be like incest. Pat is introduced to Diane and Ricky. Ricky takes to Pat, but Diane does not seem so keen. Carmel's relationship with Matthew strains because of Darren and his kids. He tells Carmel to stick up for herself and get rid of him and the kids. Angie meets with Sonny, the friend she had an affair with in Spain, and is thrilled to see him. Den meets with Brad in Henry's Wine Bar. Brad tells Den that The Firm have bought the wine bar and are putting Den in charge of it. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ian - Adam Woodyat *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *David - Christopher Reich (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *WPC - Dione Inman Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Henry's Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Bar *Unknown airport - Arrival lounge Notes *First appearance of Diane and Ricky Butcher. *David Samuels (Christopher Reich) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's another couple to see yet but they was impressed. Sparrow reckons we're in with a fighting chance.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes